1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to window shutters and more particularly to systems for securing shutters to a wall while providing a finished look.
2. Description of Related Art
Within the window design industry, and in particular within the shutter market, there are several known options for designing and securing a shutter to a wall in a decorative manner. As discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,038 to Nien, et al, the standard method of nailing or screwing a wood shutter to a wall leaves a marred surface where the nail or screw passes through the finished surface. This requires that the surface be finished after securing or that the finish be touched up after securing.
Nien provides one solution to this problem involving a concealing strip placed into a mounting channel. This solution requires very tight manufacturing tolerances to ensure a friction fit between the concealing strip and the mounting channel. Such tight tolerances increase the cost of manufacturing and the return rate of products due to minor damage, such as warping. Other problems, such as material reactions to humidity and temperature changes, may limit the application of the Nien method.
A final issue with the Nien system is that the concealing strip fits within the mounting channel, thereby limiting the decorative variations available for a given rail. The Nien concealing strip can only change the profile of the shutter rail between the edges of the channel.
A need exists, therefore, for a system that provides a concealing cover that may be attached in a way that does not require tight manufacturing tolerances and the attendant costs. The method will also need to be simple enough for consumers to perform without extensive directions to avoid excessive returns.
All references cited herein are incorporated by reference to the maximum extent allowable by law. To the extent a reference may not be fully incorporated herein, it is incorporated by reference for background purposes and indicative of the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art.